With the increasing popularity of digital photography, digital picture frames have become a popular means of displaying digital photos. Typically, a digital picture frame includes a display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) having a display screen encased in a plastic or wooden frame made to resemble a printed picture frame. An example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,863 wherein a number of various means are shown for attaching a surrounding frame to the display apparatus. The surrounding frame is attached to the outside of the display, and is positioned at the front of the display so as to resemble a conventional picture frame housing displaying a printed picture.